


while life happens

by Artemis1000



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Human Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: It's another morning in Canada for Kara and Luther, Alice has just gone to school and they're enjoying a precious moment of domestic tranquility.





	while life happens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> This fic plays with the premise of Kara, Luther and Alice all making it safely to Canada, with a human Alice.

After all the dangers and hardships they faced to be together, Kara had thought living together as a family would be the easy part. She’d never expected it to come with its own, equally daunting challenges.

Luther and she had never even had so much as a first date, a first kiss, a first anything before he took on the responsibility of raising a human child with her. They had never had a chance to live lives of their own at all, didn’t know anything but being the property of cruel men. It had been the small things that tripped them up, everyday things they never got to learn for they had never known everyday life.

Life went on anyway and now there was a pumpkin Alice had carved in school on their kitchen table, hailing the coming of Halloween – hailing nearly a year since the Android Revolution and their desperate flight to Canada.

“I can’t believe it’s been nearly a year,” Kara mused. “Sometimes it scares me how quickly she grows. I have barely figured out how to be a mother to a nine-year-old.” She was standing by the sink and washing the dishes after Alice had left for school while Luther stood next to her, drying them.

The kitchen was a little too small and too sparse for three people, like everything they owned, yet it was wholly theirs with the photographs on the wall and the pots with kitchen herbs neatly lined up by the window, a home warming gift from Rose. On the radio, the weatherman was talking about winter coming early to Ontario this year.

Luther and she would both have to leave for work in an hour or two, but for now, they were finally having some time to themselves. Such moments were rare, with both of them working long hours on low wages to make ends meet.

She smiled a little to herself when she realized she had chosen to speak about Alice again. If given the choice, she tended towards it. It was safe, it was comfortable. It was how it had all begun.

Her smile only widened when Luther put down the plate he’d been drying and stepped behind her, arms wrapping around her waist. He waited patiently for her to wipe off her soapy hands on the dishtowel, then nudged her to turn around and face him.

She did so happily, though even standing on her tiptoes she had to crane her neck to meet Luther’s eyes. “What?” she prompted, her tone light. “You’ve got that peculiar look about you; like there’s something you’ve got to say but you’re waiting for me to figure it out for myself.”

“Maybe I am,” Luther said. He looked solemn yet Kara knew to read the amusement in his eyes.

She chuckled, shaking her head slightly. “You’re terrible.”

“And you’re doubting yourself too much.”

She opened her mouth to argue, for she didn’t doubt too much; she had been so incredibly reckless when she grabbed Alice and ran. She hadn’t even known what it meant to take responsibility for a human child, never mind that she’d be painting a giant target on the child’s back merely because she was in the company of a deviant.

“Don’t,” Luther said, mock-sternly, before she could voice a single of these worried thoughts. He regarded her calmly, in that way Luther had which just made Kara feel like she had finally found a steady rock amidst the chaos of their life. “Would you say I’m a worse father because I’m an android?”

“Of course not!”

Luther didn’t say anything, he just waited.

Waited, until Kara finally gave a quiet laugh and pressed her forehead against his chest in defeat, then lifted her head again when he cupped her chin. She tilted her head back, lips parting for his, and lifted herself as far as she could on her tiptoes. It still wasn’t enough to put her anywhere near even height with Luther.

They both laughed as he easily hauled her up onto the kitchen counter, barely breaking their kiss at all.

Luther was chuckling again when they broke the kiss.

Androids that they were, they wouldn’t ever get out of breath, but Kara still felt light-headed with giddiness.

“Are you still going to spend all day worrying?” he asked, grinning.

Kara’s smile turned mischievous. “I don’t know. What are you offering to distract me?”

He placed his left hand over her right and she interlaced their fingers, palm to palm. He brought their hands to his lips, kissing the back of her knuckles. The skin receded under his lips, first hers, then his. “I might have an idea or two…”

If she could have blushed, Kara would have. She felt a little breathless again when she vowed, “I’m all yours.”

On the radio, an old song from the early 2020s took the place of the weather forecast and Kara and Luther sank back into a kiss of hands and lips alike.


End file.
